


That Last Years

by Pervy_Mel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Tsuki is scary and doesn't know it, TsukiHina, TsukiHina Week 2020, tiny little bit of angst...just a little bit, tsukihinaweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pervy_Mel/pseuds/Pervy_Mel
Summary: Kei always knew what he wanted to do, he always knew where he wanted to go, he never really bothered with what the other was thinking, how they were seeing him, he really didn’t care.At least that is how it was until his 1st year of High school in Karasuno after joining the volleyball club where he met the most annoying thing ever: Hinata Shouyou.Now he just doesn't know what to do with his growing feeling for his teammate, will Kei will have time to tell Shouyou how he feel before the latter leave for Rio?
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei / Hinata Shouyou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36
Collections: TsukiHina week 2020!





	That Last Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader!
> 
> I wrote this for the TsukiHina Week 2020, was quite excited about it since I never took part in a week event like this, plus it's one of my favorite ship. 
> 
> For this first day the prompts choice were: Third Year, Intimacy or Childhood Friend AU, I decide to go with the Third Year, hope you will enjoy.

Kei always knew what he wanted to do, he always knew where he wanted to go, he never really bothered with what the other was thinking, how they were seeing him, he really didn’t care.

At least that is how it was until his 1st year of High school in Karasuno after joining the volleyball club where he met the most annoying thing ever: Hinata Shouyou.

That guy was like the Energizer Rabbit, he never stopped, he had an infinite amount of energy and nothing could stop him even Kei saltiess remarks; no matter how much fun Kei was making off him, Hinata always had that smile bright as the Sun. 

Yes, Hinata was blinding like the Sun and Kei thought it was really annoying. 

However as their 1st year passed, they got to know each other; Kei thought Hinata was still annoying, but now they were trusting each other on the court. Kei knew the bright Sun would always be in the shadow of the moon. 

During their second years of high school, they continued to play volleyball, Ennoshita was appointed as new captain, new faces joined them and Hinata was less annoying in Kei eyes. He was still the same, but somehow Kei thought Hinata's bottomless source of energy was not as annoying as before; maybe it was just because he grew accustomed to it, maybe it was something else and Kei wasn't quite able to pinpoint it. 

The second year passed and then came their third year of high school, last year at Karasuno, final year where he will play volleyball with that little bundle of energy. 

They were now the senpai, Yamaguchi was now captain and they all needed to lead by the example. They also needed to find out what they wanted to do in life, Kei knew, at least for the most of it; the only thing he didn't know what to do with was his growing feelings for Hinata. 

The little ball of energy with a smile brighter than the Sun was occupying his thoughts more and more often. His eyes were looking for him before he could realize it and when they were locking eyes, Kei was feeling his face heating and he felt like he was losing all his skill. He stopped counting the number of times he received the ball on the back of his head just because he was distracted by Hinata. 

A day, During a break during a practice where he was lost in his thoughts more than usual, he let his body fall on a bench with a long sigh. 

“What’s wrong Tsuki?” asked Yamaguchi.

“Nothing, go back practicing, the newbie needs you.” replied Kei without looking at his childhood friend.

“There is obviously something, you really don’t look like yourself, you seem really distracted lately,” pointed out Yamaguchi.

Kei removed his glasses to rub his face, he knew Yamaguchi would not leave him alone until he told him what was going on. He could tell his friend, he knew him for long enough to know that Yamaguchi will not tell Hinata; he just didn’t know how to tell his friend that he thinks he has feelings for Hinata. Kei himself wasn’t even sure which kind of feeling it was. 

After letting out another sigh, Kei told his friend that he will talk to him after the practice only if he promised him to not push him with questions or tell anyone about it. 

Unused to see him like that, Yamaguchi acquiesced and walked back on the court leaving Kei alone with his thoughts, eyes wandering around the gym looking for Hinata. Not that he was worried about where he was, Kei just preferred having him in his field of view. 

After the practice, Yamaguchi closed the changing room with Tsukishima, Hinata wanted to stay behind and practice with Kageyama, but the annoyed look on Tsukishima’s face made him change his mind. Kei thought it was weird, normally Hinata wasn’t affected by that and just continued to do things his own way.

“So what’s wrong?” asked Yamaguchi, locking the door behind them. 

“If only I knew myself” simply replied Kei.

“What do you mean?” 

“It means what it means, I don’t know what’s wrong myself.” said Kei, a bit irritated.

“... is it because of Hinata?” 

Kei stopped in the middle of the stairs, of course Yamaguchi would have his doubts about what was going on with him.

“Why do you ask if you already know?” said Kei with an annoyed look on his face.

“So it is cause of Hinata?”

“Yes…” said Kei with a sigh.

“I figured it’s related to him because of the way you look at him during practice and how you always seem to search for him. Plus today when you looked annoyed at him saying he will stay later to practice with Kageyama, it looked more like you were annoyed at the fact he was staying with Kageyama, not the fact he was just staying late” said Yamaguchi. 

His friend was right, Kei was just annoyed Hinata wanted to stay to practice with Kageyama, Kei didn’t want to call that jealousy, even if it was probably that. 

Kei wet his lips, looking for his words. Him who always knew what to say, he wasn’t able to find the right word to explain how he was feeling now. Now that he had feelings for someone, he realized that he wasn’t the best when it comes to talking about his emotions, let alone socialization. 

"When did you notice your sentiment towards Hinata started to change?" asked Yamaguchi, seeing his friend was struggling to find his word. 

"Beginning of the year … probably, not really sure. I just know that I was thinking more about him, I was getting more irritated when he was spending time with other people." 

"And I guess there is no explanation for it?"

"I don't see any...His bright smile is so annoying and I was to squish his cheek"

Yamaguchi chuckled

"Guess it just took two years to Hinata to melt that cold heart of your" 

"Yamaguchi."

"Sorry Tsuki… So what are you planning?" 

"Nothing" 

"Not planning to speak to him?"

"No." 

"You do what you want, but I think you should speak to him, who knows what will happen once we graduate." 

“I don’t care, not planning to tell him anything, I really think it’s better this way. I don’t think he will take me seriously anyway.I always made fun of him in the past, why would he believe me.”

Yamaguchi didn’t say anything, maybe his friend had a point and he also knew that no matter what he would say, his friend would not change his mind. 

“Ok then.” 

The duo continued walking in silence to their respective home. 

“See you tomorrow, Tsuki.”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.”

Kei trusted his friend to not say anything deliberately, but accidents are bound to happen so there was still a chance Yamaguchi let it slip.

The weeks and months passed and what followed next made Kei wonder if his friends had kept his words, cause Hinata started to avoid him, each time he tried to talk to him, Hinata found some lame excuses or tried to make sure they weren’t alone together. The only moment he was able to talk to him was during official matches and even there Hinata always made sure they weren’t side by side during time out.

Kei started to get really irritated. What the hell was wrong with Hinata; Kei thought he would have to speak to Yamaguchi to see if the latter had said anything by accident. 

After a practice, Kei asked Yamaguchi to wait for him, they needed to talk. 

“What’s wrong Tsuki?” asked Yamaguchi, seeing his friend walking toward him. 

“Did you say anything?”

“No why?”

“It appears that Hinata started to avoid me, I can’t talk to him, he is always running away or always making sure there is someone around with him.”

“Nope, I haven't said a word, I promise...but Tsuki you do realize it might just be because of how you are.”

“What do you mean?”

“Seriously Tsuki, you really didn’t notice the way you stare at him, most of the time it looks more like you are glaring at him.”

Kei stopped walking, “You mean he is scared of me?”

“Maybe not scared, but by the way you look at him, Hinata seems to think that he should avoid you, plus you are more snappy, maybe he thinks you blame him for our loss.”

Kei was so focused on finding the reason why Hinata was running away from him that he never considered that it could be his fault and now that Yamaguchi was pointing this out, it would totally make sense, of course in Hinata's perspective, Kei seemed bothered by him.

“Guess I will need to talk to him after all.” Said Kei looking at the sky, like if he was hoping to find the answer to his problem.

“It seems so, unless you want him to leave Japan without knowing the truth,” replied Yamaguchi.

“What? What do you mean before he leaves Japan?" quickly said Kei.

“Oh you didn’t know? Hinata is leaving for Brazil once we graduate. I think he will stay in Rio," answered Yamaguchi who seemed genuinely surprised that his friend didn't know about Hinata's plan.

Kei looked at Yamaguchi, hoping his friend was joking.

“How...why..I mean.”

Yamaguchi looked at his friend who really seemed confused.

“He told me that he want to learn the most trick as he can, he want to learn to play beach volley”

“Why didn't he tell me anything?”

“Tsuki… “

Kei didn’t know what to say, the only thing he knew was that he needed to speak to Hinata as soon as possible. 

“Sorry Yamaguchi, I need to do something”

“Don’t worry Tsuki… he is probably still at school, talking to coach Ukai.”

Kei took off, taking the direction of Karasuno, his cellphone in his hand dialing Hinata’s phone number. 

“Tsukishima?” Said Hinata, picking the call.

“Are you still at school?" quickly asked Kei.

“Are you running, you seem out of breath?” 

“Yes I am running, can you answer my question now.”

“Well yes, but I was about to leave.”

“Wait for me!!" shout Kei on the phone "I need to tell you something."

“You know I live pretty far.”

Hinata was right but Kei still felt like he was trying to avoid him, he slowed down, until stopping completely. 

“Tsukishima?”

“Promise me to wait for me after the practice tomorrow then.”

“But…”

“Not but,” cut off Kei, “Promise me, if you are not there I will walk to your home and knock on your door until you come out and talk to me.”

“Okay, I will wait for you tomorrow.”

“Promise.”

“I promised to wait for you tomorrow.”

“Okay then, see you tomorrow Shouyou”

Kei ended the call and realized that he called Hinata by his first name...he called no one by their first name, not even his best friend, now he could feel the start of a headache. 

Shouyou looked at his phone wondering what just happened, Tsukishima just called him and it seemed like he really wanted to talk to him, to the point of running back to school, plus he called him by his first name. Shouyou was confused, really confused. 

Since the beginning of the year, Tsukishima has been acting weird, Shouyou often felt his teammate gaze on him and when he was looking at Tsukishima, the latter was averting his eyes with a slight blush coloring his pale cheek. He also seemed jealous of Kageyama. Shouyou and him spent a lot of time practicing and it seemed to bother Tsukishima. 

Hinata had a lot of question going around in his mind, but they all vanish during week after their last chance to the final during the national as third year, Hinata was pretty sure he didn’t do anything wrong during the game, but Tsukishima seemed to think otherwise with the way he was glaring at him, which made Hinata a bit sad. He was really hoping to spend time with the tall blond before leaving for Brazil as the day of his departure was getting closer.

The next day, he waited for Tsukishima as he promised. Seeing his teammate approaching, Hinata got nervous and wanted to run, but he knew Tsukishima would follow him. 

"Sh-Hinata"

"Tsu..kishima?"

Kei sighed, he didn't know where to start.

"Yamaguchi told me you were leaving for Brazil once we graduate."

"Yes, I want to train on-"

"Beach, I know he told me that too, in Rio." 

"Sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted but…"

"I was acting weird and you thought I was mad at you."

"..yes.."

"I'm not mad nor bothered, I… it's just..the problem it's not you… it's me."

It was the first time Shouyou was seeing his teammate struggling this much to find his word, him who always had something to reply.

"Tsukishima… are you alright?"

"NO!"

Kei knew he said that louder than he wanted by how Hinata flinched.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to...It’s just...I’m annoyed at how I am now, I annoyed cause I can’t find the right word to explain how I feel.”

Shouyou waited in silence for Tsukishima to continue, he seemed like he already had enough difficulties, he didn’t want to push him.

Kei let out a really long irritated sigh, wet his lips, he realized the more he tried to find a way to tell Hinata, the more he was struggling to find the right word. He wanted to make sure his teammate understood, but maybe he didn’t have to make all this difficult, maybe he should just simply say things the way it was and if Hinata needed more explanation, Kei just had to explain it to him at that moment instead of making everything more difficult than what it already was. 

Kei wet his lips one last time before taking a deep breath

“Don’t ask me when it really started, I can’t answer that question, I just know that toward the beginning of our third year, maybe a few weeks before we start, I notice that I was looking for you more and I was feeling weird each time we were looking at each other. Then I began to get irritated when you were spending more time with Kageyama, I know it’s normal, he is a setter and you want to practice your spike, but despite that I was annoyed and it’s maybe the main reason why I was more salty towards him. I can’t be sure what my feelings towards you are, but I do know that I was jealous of Kageyama. A part of me really wanted you to come and ask me to practice with you. I know I would probably have pushed you away cause I’m an idiot who can’t deal with his emotions, but just the thought of you asking to practice together would have made me happy...really happy. Is it love? Maybe, but since I decided way too late to talk to you, we might never know.”

Kei took another deep breath, he said pretty much everything he had to say, now he could just wait for Hinata's reaction. 

Shouyou didn’t know what to say, did Tsukishima just confess to him, but it was impossible, how could it be possible with the way the tall blond was with him, it must be a joke, Tsukishima was probably making fun of him again. However the more Shouyou was looking at Tsukishima the more he was doubting it was a joke. Tsukishima seemed really honest, plus that probably what he wanted to tell him the day before, he wouldn’t have run back to school just to make fun of him right ?

“Tsukishima...are you sure about what you are saying? I mean...it looks like you are confessing to me.”

“Yeah maybe I am confessing, but I’m doing it when it’s too late.”

“Why do you think it’s too late?”

“You are leaving for Brazil after our graduation.”

“Yes, but I will come back in Japan, I’m only leaving for two years, we will have plenty of time to see if those feeling of your are love” 

Shouyou felt his cheek heating after saying that and he could see Tsukishima was also blushing.

“We still have time before you leave...right?” asked Kei almost shy.

“Yeah...we still have time.” replied Shouyou blushing.

“So maybe you could start now and see if those feelings of mine are love and if you will return those feelings.”

“Yeah, we can do that.”

Kei was relieved, he took a step forward and put his forehead on Hinata’s shoulder. 

“Thank you for listening to me, thank you for giving me this chance, really thank you, the day leading to our graduation will be easier now.”

“Dummy, I would have been an idiot if I didn’t give you this chance before leaving.”

Shouyou placed his hand on Tsukishima’s back and rubbed it a little.

“Kei… I think we should go home now”

Kei look at Hinata who just called him by his first name and smile

“Yeah...see you tomorrow.”

“Yeah...see you tomorrow.”

The duo left the school ground, walking side by side, their arm touching. Kei didn’t know what tomorrow was made of, he didn’t know how and where his relationship with Hinata would be, but he really wanted to take this path and see where it would lead them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!  
> You can find me on twitter: @/MelPervy
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
